Flash (Barry Allen) (Post-Crisis)
Summary Barry Allen is The Flash, the fastest man alive. Using his super-speed powers, he taps into the Speed Force and becomes a costumed crime-fighter. His position is a legacy in the Flash Family, successor to the original Jay Garrick and predecessor to Wally West. He is a founding member of the Justice League of America. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Flash/Barry Allen Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Probably in his 40s Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Has been shown capable of seeing residual radiations multiple times, can feel the molecular density of the air being altered, can see past Mirror Master's aura, and can see Hal Jordan's invisible lantern), Limited Intangibility (Can vibrate his molecules through other materials), Time Travel, Dimensional Travel (Is repeatedly shown to travel to other dimensions with his speed), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Sound Manipulation/Vibration Manipulation (Can produce waves of a Sonic Boom by clapping), Afterimage Creation (Capable of creating afterimages, can outrun one and return to it before it disippates, and can create a speed mirage by rapidly switching costumes), Shapeshifting (Can manipulate his brain molecules to spread throughout his body and control it despite being turned into a puppet, and can turn into a boomerang and reform after being compressed into a disk), Light Manipulation (Can give off light and change its color), Radiation Manipulation (Can create radiation similar to a solar flare to protect himself from other forms of it), Matter Manipulation (Atomic. Can accelerate his speed in space by ejecting thousands of atoms per second), Spatial Manipulation (Capable of closing dimensional breaches), Antimatter Manipulation (Repeatedly turns into Antimatter), Body Control (Microparticle level. Can disperse and reassemble his molecules, can shape them, and is capable of concentrating them into a Power Ring), Limited Duplication via Vibrations (Can create images made of light particles, which disperse Mirror Master's guards), Limited Air Manipulation (Can create a vortex, a downdraft, and a cyclone with his speed. Can intercept a stream of radiation through his speed as well), Limited Attack Reflection (By creating a wall of solid air, he can deflect rays from a lightbulb and can reverse the effects of a soundwave), Limited Weather Manipulation (Can move and direct a storm cloud), Limited Ice Manipulation (Can freeze a room with water), Limited Heat Manipulation (Can vibrate fast enough to melt a battleship, can can melt rocks to seal a dimensional breach), Limited Flight (Through vibrations, he can hit escape velocity and launch himself from the Earth. Can vibrate himself into the Moon's orbit and sling himself back to Earth), Limited Invisibility (Through phasing, he should be capable of moving at invisible super-speeds), Limited Power Absorption (Through vibration absorption), Can create energy constructs, Is surrounded by a special Speed Force Aura that shields Barry and those he carries from conditions produced by his running speed if he so wills it, Resistance to Extreme Colds, Heat Manipulation (Counteracts Heat Wave by turning his molecules into super conductors), Fire Manipulation (Unbothered by the flames of a flamethrower), Mind Manipulation (Resists Psycho-Pirate's mental influence), Paralysis Inducement (The control over his atoms prevent paralysis), Absolute Zero (Ran through and tanked a blast of Mr. Cold's Absolute Zero gun), Transmutation (Melted and restored himself after being turned into glass. Reformed after being turned into water vapor. Resists being turmed into a flame monster by vibrations. Reforms himself after being turned into a wave of sound), Matter Manipulation (Atomic. Stops the outwards flight of his atoms after being dissembled at the atomic level and reforms. Srops a chain reaction of his igniting molecules), Deconstruction (Survives molecular destruction). Attack Potency: Solar System level (He has not been shown as able to perform the Infinite Mass Punch, but has displayed the requirements to do so) Speed: Massively FTL+ Combat, Travel and Reaction speed (Can perceive events that last for less than an attosecond. Far faster than the likes of Superman and the Green Lanterns) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: At least Building level normally (He is consistently treated as far more vulnerable while standing still, but survived a brutal beating from Gorilla Grodd), likely Solar System level while running (He can withstand the force from his own punches) Stamina: High, Barry has rarely shown to be tired after running at high speeds for a long time. Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High, is a forensic scientist and has great deducing skills and can even think at the speed of light. Weaknesses: Can get easily overwhelmed, emotional, and depressed. Barry can also get cut off from the Speed Force. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Energy Construct Creation:' Speed Force conduits can use the matter generated by their speed to create solid objects such as walls or bridges. This power requires constant concentration and reapplication of the construct for it to remain stable. Flash's afterimages are also construct creations. *'Flight:' Speed Force conduits can rotate their arms and spin their bodies like tops to achieve something of a kind of helicopter flight. However, with practice conduits can even achieve controllable flight if launched at high speeds. Despite their flight abilities, they are always faster on their feet. *'Phasing:' Speed Force conduits can vibrate their molecules so quickly that they can achieve intangibility for short bursts allowing them to phase through objects. *'Sharing the Force:' Speed Force conduits can allow their friends or family members to run along side them at their equaled speeds. Certain conduits who may only have minor access to the Force may achieve full levels of the Force due to the main conduit's association with it. *'Speed Force Aura:' People who are propelled by the conduits during high speed situations can survive the harsh conditions associated with mach speeds. When the conduit must rescue an individual from a burning building these individuals will be protected while within the aura. *'Vortex Creations:' Speed Force conduits that plant themselves on the ground and rotate their extremities can cause an incredible amount of wind to burst through their focused funnel. Most Speedsters use this ability automatically when they run, reducing the air currents around their body to low enough levels to no longer inhibit their speed. Creatively, Speedsters can create tornadoes and gusts with their arms. Feats: Respect threads Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Tier 4 Category:Speedsters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Flash Characters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Air Users Category:Heat Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sound Users Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Light Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Space Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Weather Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Matter Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Ice Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Aura Users Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Married Characters Category:Parents Category:Scientists